


Secrets

by butterflutters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflutters/pseuds/butterflutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens under the Invisibility Cloak will stay there... or?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/citrus_lime/16120330/179118/179118_original.png)

**Author's Note:**

> [Please return to the community to leave a comment!](http://hd-eighthyear.livejournal.com/7435.html)


End file.
